Czech Republic
Czech Republic debuted in the first edition of North Vision Song Contest. To date, they have missed three editions. The country's best result to date is the seventh at the 14th edition with AquaBabes and their song Neříkej Mi Baby. Czech Republic has appeared only to five finals. History of Czech Republic in Northvision NVSC 01 (debut) Czech Republic debuted in the first edition. Verona were the represenatives of the country with the song, "Up To The Stars". A few days after the presentation the tour's dates were announced with performances in more than ten countries. Czech Republic performed fourth in the semi-final. They didn't qualify to the final and managed to finish fifteenth with 38 points in the semi final. NVSC 02 After the poor results of the first edition the header of the Czech broadcaster said that Czech Republic would be in the second edition. Lenka one of the famous czech singers worldwide was revealed as the representative with the song "Heart Skips A Beat". Nevertheless, they didn't manage the qualification of the country for the second time after finishing thirteenth with 52 points in the semi final. NVSC 03 There were rumors that Czech Republic will withdraw from the contest after the poor results of the past two entries. However, Czech Republic announced their participation once again. It was the first time that the country held a national selection with the name Píseň pro Českou Republiku hoping for a place in the final of third edition. The winners of the selection were Victoria and Royal Elements with the song "This Life". It was the first time that the country qualified to the big final after two unsuccessful attempts from the previous editions. At the final, they finished 11th scoring 109 points and made the best result for the country. NVSC 04 On July 11, Česká televize confirmed that Czech Republic will be in North Vision Song Contest 4. The song would be chosen by the national selection "PPCR #02". Some days later, it was announced that four songs will take part in the selection. The winner of the selection was Ewa Farna with the song "Maska (I Need A Hero)" and the first song written in czech which representing the country in the contest. At the semi final two, Farma made the second qualification for the country to the final. At the final, she finished 18th with 85 points. NVSC 05 ČT confirmed on August 27, that the country will participate in the competition but chosing internally the artist. One day later it was announced that the representative would be Lenka, making her the first singer who participates twice with Czech Republic in the history of the competition. It was also announced that with the Píseň pro Českou Republiku, would chose one from the three songs which Lenka would perform. At the end of the national selection, it was official that the winning song was "Trouble Is A Friend". Lenka performed in the semi-final but didn't succeed for the final, finishing 12th with 69 points. NVSC 06 After the results of the first semi-final were released, ČT confirmed that the Czech Republic would withdraw from the contest due to returning failure to qualify, and interest decreasing among the public. However the broadcaster would broadcast the show and a return in one of the next editions, would be possible. NVSC 07 On December 28, the state channel Česka Televize confirmed that Czech Republic would return and would participate for the 6th time after the withdrawal in NVSC 06. A few days later, on January 1st, Lucie Vondráčková was selected internally to be the representative of the country. Czech Republic, after North Vision Song Contest 5 will not use their national selection but select their song internally, too. On January 17 ČT announced the official song for the country, "Co S Tou Touhou". Although, she didn't manage to qualify to the final finishing only 19th with 49 points making the worst result to date for the country. NVSC 08 When the country confirmed participation, a few days later it was known that 9 countries would be competing in the Pre-Qualification Round for North Vision Song Contest 8. In these countries was Czech Republic too, because it had finished at bottom 10 in the previous edition. Never Sol, with the song "Lay Down", was selected by an internal selection to represent the country in Serajevo for the eighth NVSC. The PQR started on 30 April but unfortunately the country didn't make it to the semi-finals, finishing 7th with 51 points. NVSC 09 On May 18 the broadcaster announced the participation of the country in the ninth edition. It also stated that the national selection Píseň pro Českou Republiku, would be back. Six entries competed. At the end, the winners of the selection were Cartonnage with "Winter Song" which scored 165 points. They managed to qualify in the final and finished 15th with 86 points. NVSC 10 The Czech national selection started on 21 August. Six entries took part. The winners were Memphis with the song "Give me More". They qualified from the second semi-final and sang 16th in the final. They finished 21st with 80 points. Contestants and results Table key : Did not qualify for the final : Did not compete : Did not qualify from the pre-qualification round Commentators and spokespersons Other contests Kid's North Vision The contest is only for European artists under the age of 16. ČT has made only internal selections, so far. Ewa Farna was the first participant of kid's northvision who later paticipated in the northvision of the adults. The country withdrew after the second edition and has yet to return. See also * Czech Republic * North Vision Song Contest Category:Countries